Question: Rewrite the expression in the form $k\cdot x^n$. $\dfrac{12\sqrt x}{4x^3}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{12\sqrt x}{4x^3}&=\dfrac{12x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac12}}}{4x^3} \\\\ &=3\cdot x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac12 -3}} \\\\ &=3x^{^{\scriptsize-\dfrac52}} \end{aligned}$